New School, New Friendship
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: Lando is the new kid at Gressenheller High, and the class clown act didn't work at ALL for him to try and befriend people. Layton and Sharon are there to back him up though, of course! And as the title says, a friendship strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know a lot about Lando Ascad, except for that he's absolutely gorgeous. And that he's a bad ass fencer. 3 ANYWAY. xD The story is basically that Lando moved to...um...that place in London where Layton lives, and begins to attend high school with Layton and Sharon. GRESSENHELLER HIGH. x]**

_For Lando, his life hadn't always been about school. Sure, he had been a straight A student, but he was lonely. He didn't have anyone who shared his interest of archaeology or fencing. Was there ever going to be someone who did? Hopefully the new high school, Gressenheller High, would have at least someone. He didn't care of the gender. He just wanted a friend. One friend. A girl wouldn't be bad either, though_.

"Students, calm down, calm down. I don't care if it's the first day of school. You'll be quiet, you hear? I'm trying to take attendance." the teacher barked. He stood in front of the class, in front of the blackboard that had _World History_ scrawled in complete chicken scratch. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Children," he muttered.

"Lando Ascad," the teacher said, looking up from his paper.

"I'm here, Duchess." Lando replied, smiling sweetly.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I _said_ 'I'm here, _Duchess_'. Hard of hearing, man?"

The whole class erupted into a roar of laughter, as the teacher's face began to grow increasingly red.

"Do you really want detention on your first day of high school, Mr. Ascad?" the teacher spat.

Lando shook his head. "Nope. Not at all."

"Then I suggest you keep your snarky comments to yourself."

"Alright, Mr. Spandex."

"It's Mr. _Spander_."

"Duly noted." Lando replied, laying his head upon his desk. _Well, the class clown approach didn't work at all..._

"Hershel Layton."

A teenager in the seat in front of Lando with a big fro of hair, raised his hand, "I'm here, sir. And I don't believe you were being totally fair to Mr. Ascad."

Lando quickly raised his head up. _What is this Layton kid doing?_

"Why is that, Mr. Layton?"

"Well," Hershel started, "You do know Duchess is a royal term, correct?"

"For a girl," Mr. Spander said, obviously bored with this conversation.

"It could've been that Mr. Ascad did in fact not know that, or he just messed up his words."

"His words told me otherwise. Don't start with me, too, Mr. Layton. It'd be a _tragedy_ if I had to put two students in detention."

Hershel raised both of his arms, both his palms side up, as if to say, _I was just simply stating the facts._

"Sharon Leidle."

"Here!" The teenager answered. "And I agree with Hershel." Sharon's seat was directly next to Lando's and she pointed at the boy, "I'm assuming he's new here, and is just afraid of being at a new school all by himself. I mean, wouldn't you be, sir? When I first moved here, I was a little rebellious myself. It was only because I was new."

"Well, well, well, Mr. Ascad. Are you new to this district?"

Lando nodded, surprised by Sharon's gathering of information. She was right about _all_ of it. He found himself blushing in a matter of seconds.

"I suggest putting away the class clown act, then. It doesn't work here."

After that, Mr. Spander finished calling out everyone's names. When he was done with that, he passed out a piece of paper to everyone in the class.

"Now, everyone. Since it's the first day, we're going to play an icebreaker game. You can get to know people. I've passed out a paper, as you can see. It's called '_Find Someone Who_...'. You look at the subjects on the list and go around the room, finding people who like that subject. They sign their name and you go on until either class is over, or your list has been fully completed."

"Hey," Sharon whispered, lightly tapping Lando's shoulder. "give me your paper, Lando!"

He quickly traded papers with Sharon and looked at all the subjects that the paper had listed.

_Find someone who has been to Florida._

_ Find someone who likes to fence._

_ Find someone who likes to read._

_ Find someone who has the same birth month as you do._

_ Find someone who likes tea._

_ Find someone who likes to write._

_ Find someone who likes the color red._

_ Find someone who likes to shop._

_ Find someone who likes to explore._

_ Find someone who likes puzzles or riddles._

Lando wrote his signature down next to the subject about fencing and handed the paper back. Sharon gave his paper back and Lando found out she had written her name next to the one about exploring. She had also written him a little note that read: _Welcome to Gressenheller High! I hope you enjoy your stay here! Let's hang out sometime!_ Lando felt his blush return, and he turned to look at Sharon, who winked at him, and flashed him a small grin.

_Oh my gosh..._ Was the only thought that had contained his mind at the moment.

"Okay, get up now and find other people."

Lando was slow to get up, but Hershel had turned around and snatched Lando's paper, and had put his own on his desk. Once again, Lando had put his signature next to fencing and handed the paper back. When he had gotten his own paper back, he saw that Hershel had put his signature next to the one about puzzles and riddles.

"Hey, Layton, thanks for saving me back there."

Hershel laughed, "Don't even mention it, Lando. I didn't want you to get in trouble on your first day of school!"

Lando grinned, "Yeah...I was nervous."

"I could tell." Hershel looked down at his paper, "You like fencing, huh? I'm pretty good at it, myself. Or, at least somewhat good at it. We should fence sometime, together."

"You're _on_! Winner buys the other lunch for one week!" Lando said, slapping his hands down on his desk.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

Sharon laughed. "Oh, boys." She murmured softly. "Hershel, I'll take your paper." The two switched papers and then quickly gave them back.

"_You_ like to fence too, Sharon?" Hershel said, once he had received his paper back, a bit surprised.

Sharon nodded, "I do. I like to fence, explore, and to shop!"

"Well then," Lando said with a huge smile, "It looks like we'll all have to fence together sometime. Does the lunch offer still stand?"

"Of course it does!" Sharon said, staring Lando straight in the eyes, causing him to blush even _more_. "Afraid to lose to a girl, boys?"

"No!" Hershel and Lando shouted in unison. They both chuckled.

_I have a feeling that this school year is going to be great..._


	2. Chapter 2

** 2nd chapter...because it was requested...and well...I like this story. And Lando. xD Because, hey, he's awesome. :D**

Lando couldn't help but feel happy as he was walking home from his first day of school; He had made new friends, and one of them just happened to be a _girl_. He slipped his olive green messenger bag over his shoulder and began to walk, feeling a slight tap on his right shoulder. He turned around to see Hershel and Sharon behind him, huge grins on their faces.

"You walk home, Lando?" Hershel asked, pointing to himself, and then Sharon, "We do as well! Would you like to walk home together?"

It took Lando all he could muster to not shout a very desperate, _"OF COURSE!" _Instead he mumbled a very flustered, "S-Sure."

The trio walked for at least ten minutes in awkward silence before Sharon finally spoke.

"Hey, Lando, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"W-What? It's only my first day at GHS!"

Sharon giggled, poking the blushing redhead on the nose, "I'll take that as a yes! What's her name?"

_Sharon_. "I-I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Yeah right!" Sharon said with another laugh. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"Now, now Sharon. Let's not make our new friend uncomfortable!" Hershel said. He wanted to watch the quarrel continue, but he knew Lando would possibly get mad and not want to socialize with them anymore. He was beginning to like the redhead as he began to get to know him.

"Right. Sorry 'bout that, Lando."

"S'okay." Was Lando's short response. His face was completely tinted red. He shifted his messenger bag. "About that fencing offer...I was thinking about it during my last hour."

"You should've been paying attention in class!" Sharon and Hershel chorused.

He smiled mischievously. "Today. Let's fence. Both of you. Are you up to it?"

"I'm afraid that I can't," Sharon said, frowning, "but you and Hershel can!"

Lando turned to Hershel, "Well?" he asked.

Hershel smiled, offering out his hand, "It would be my pleasure. But I must ask one thing of you, my friend."

"Oh? A sweetening of the deal perhaps?" Lando shook Hershel's hand and then folded his arms in interest.

"I ask you not to cry when I win."

Lando froze in his tracks in utter amazement. _This Layton kid just gets more interesting every minute._ "You are _on_."

The three laughed and Sharon had wandered off in a different direction from the two, towards her house.

"Bye Hersh! Bye Lando!"

"Bye Sharon!" The two gentlemen shouted back.

"So you've got a crush on Sharon, eh?" Hershel said, patting Lando on the back.

Lando coughed as Hershel's hand collided with his back. _How does he know?_ "I only like her as a friend!"

"Alright, alright. I won't pry further."


	3. Chapter 3

**So short...I apologize. :C**

Lando took his fencing mask off, breathing heavily. He wasn't one to lose so easily, but this time it had seemed he was running out of breath. His face dripped with glistening sweat and he wiped it off, the sweat splattering to the ground. "This is getting good, Hershel!" he said, pointing at his new friend with his fencing sword. He grinned at Hershel.

"I must agree, I've never met anyone who's had as much energy as you, Lando! It makes for quite the show." His mask was off too, but he was putting back on, gripping his fencing sword.

"Gosh, so posh and gentlemen like Hershel. You must get a _lot_ of ladies. _And_ no sweat."

Hershel, taken aback, began to cough, almost dropping his fencing sword. "N-Not at all, actually," he said with a sudden blush.

"Do you play for the other team?"

"_No!_" This time Hershel _did_ drop the sword. "My word, you certainly don't as they call it, 'beat around the bush', do you Lando?"

Lando smirked at Hershel's uneasiness. For some reason it made him want to get to know him even more. "Sometimes. Other times I'm rather...blunt."

"I...I can see that. You're a very interesting fellow, Lando. May I interest you in another round of the arts of fencing?"

"Why, of course." The red-haired gentleman put his mask back on, and walked back over to the mat, sword clutched in his hands.

Hershel stood on the other side, picking up his sword he had dropped previously.

"Ready?"

"But of course, _mon amie_."

Hershel chuckled, "And you know French. What else is there?"

"From what you've witnessed before," Lando said, clutching his sword in his right hand, "I'm rather good at fencing."


End file.
